


Lucid Dreams or Something More?

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dream Sex, Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has been having dreams featuring Gabriel, but none had been quite like this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucid Dreams or Something More?

Sam would never tell Dean (or anyone for that matter), but he felt like his heart was ripped out when he realized that Gabriel was dead. Not “dead” where he could easily come back, but dead by his own archangel’s blade. Dead dead. Sam didn’t really know why it the realization hurt so much so he ignored it. Shoved it down like any respectable Winchester (or maybe just hunter) would do and swallowed his feelings.

So when a short man with a power so strong it was nearly visible started showing up in his dreams he assumed it was because he was suppressing his feelings. At first it was little glimpses in crowds in his dreams. A flash of gold blond hair and sometimes a familiar smirk. That was all it was for months until it culminated in something fierce on Valentine’s Day. 

Sam had chosen against going to the bar with Dean to celebrate Unattached Drifters Christmas. He hadn’t really liked Valentine’s Day since Jessica. He went through the day as if it were nothing different. Research, cleaning some guns, a warm shower. When he was done going through the motions he just collapsed on his bed which, like any other day, was too short for him, and flipped on the TV. Nothing was on but schmoop filled romance movies like “The Notebook” that he might have watched on another day, but he was just wasn’t up for it today. So Sam drifted off into a nap. 

The dream wasn’t anything of interest, just like the rest of his day. He was alone in some nondescript motel room like any of the hundreds he and Dean had ever stayed in. Sam settled his arms on the table and rested his head on them, content that the dream was calm and vanilla. But with the Winchester’s, nothing is boring for long.

The sound of wings had Sam sitting bolt upright and reaching for his knife even in a dream. He expected Castiel, but it could have easily been Zachariah or Uriel or some other angel douche. Sam practically fell over when he was met with a pair of gold eyes, warm and full of mirth. 

Looking down at the knife Sam held at the ready, Gabriel shook his head with a smile. 

“I’ve been dead for months and this is the welcome back I get? Sammy, I’m hurt.” 

Sam was still struggling for words as he slipped the blade back in its place. Even in a dream Gabriel was everything Sam remembered. Same smirk, same pushed back hair, same obnoxious personality that pissed the taller man off, same sparkling eyes that hid an ancient sadness that Sam knew was there. 

Finally settling on something simple, Sam murmured “Gabriel”.

“Eloquent, Sammykins. And here I thought you were the smart Winchester,” a wink showed that the archangel was just teasing as per usual.

Sam frowned at the shorter man, not moving from his spot and ready to draw his weapon again if the angel made a false move.

“So, are you just going to stand there and stare? I mean, I know I’m gorgeous, but seriously. A hug maybe? A ~kiss~? Something, Sammy.”

Gabriel looked up at Sam and sighed when the taller man didn’t even flinch. He walked over to Sam, wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders and giving a quick hug.

“I’ve missed you, kiddo. Sorry to see you don’t feel the same.”

Sam shook his head quickly, chasing away the stupor. As Gabriel went to remove his arms, the hunter swept him up in a near bone crushing hug.

“I’ve missed you too, Gabriel. I’ve even missed you being a sarcastic bastard.”

Sam could practically hear Gabriel grin at that comment.

“Kiss me, Sammy?” 

Sam snorted. His subconscious was messing with him and his unhealthy amount of affection for the archangel. Thinking on his toes he pressed a short kiss to the shorter man’s forehead before letting him down to stand on his own. If Sam didn’t know any better he’d have said that the angel was pouting as soon as his feet touched the floor. 

“My mouth tastes like candy. Woulda thought you’d want to try that at least once,” Gabriel commented. 

Sam ruffled Gabriel’s hair and said “You’re adorable, really. You’re a fucking Archangel of the Lord and you’re annoyed that _I_ won’t kiss you?”

Gabriel huffed and pouted some more, fixing his hair with a staccato snap. He glared up at Sam with his arms crossed, the portrait of a stubborn child being denied his own way. Sam’s dreams had never been this demanding before. When Gabriel didn’t stop glaring even after Sam raised an eyebrow at him Sam rolled his eyes and leaned down. He tilted Gabriel’s chin up and kissed him gently on the lips. The rush of eliciting a gasp from an archangel was enough to make Sam push his tongue between Gabriel’s slightly parted lips. The kiss was slow and languid, in no hurry to go anywhere else. 

When they finally pulled apart they rested their foreheads against each other. 

“Well, Sam-o. Didn’t expect you to actually kiss me.” 

“I surprised _you_? I guess there’s a first time for everything.”

“Winchester, you surprise me all the time. But you know what would surprise me most? If we had sex.”

And now Sam was sure his own mind hated him. A sex dream about Gabriel on Valentine’s Day? He was obviously a masochist at heart. 

Sam pulled away and rubbed the heels of his palms over his eyes, trying to clear his head. When he looked back at Gabriel he could have sworn the archangel looked genuinely hurt, but within a fraction of a second his glare could kill. Sam reached out to rest a large hand on Gabriel’s thin shoulder. The shorter man flinched at the contact, but Sam wasn’t thrown across the room so he felt like that was an invitation to continue. He didn’t say a word, but he leaned down to press another kiss to Gabriel’s lips. One that wasn’t so hesitant, wasn’t just a way to get the other man to stop glaring. And everything went right from there. It was like a dream (it _was_ a dream, Sam had to remind himself a few times) and when they finished and Gabriel snuggled into his arms, the archangel fit perfectly. Like it was meant to be. And Sam had to remind himself again that because it was his dream, everything _would_ be exactly the way he wanted. But that didn’t stop him from hoping. 

“SAMMY, GET UP! I HAVE A SALAD FOR YOU!”

Sam fell out of bed and glared at Dean while rubbing the back of his head. Fucking Dean with the screaming and the salad and the waking him up from his sex dream about Gabr- He had a sex dream about Gabriel. Right. 

“Jerk,” Sam muttered under his breath as he took the salad from Dean’s hands.

“Bitch,” Dean replied with a smile, pulling out his own burger. 

Sam nearly forgot about his dream as he drizzled dressing onto lettuce. Until he noticed a bag of Skittles poking out from under his bed. 

Shit.


End file.
